


Light in the Darkness

by Jpike768



Category: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Comedy, Fantasy, Fellatio, Fights, Furry, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Torture, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jpike768/pseuds/Jpike768
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any similarities between real people and events are coincidence.</p><p>The story is a sexually explicit comedy, with over the top dialogue, fast paced action and of course boyxboy furry smut in the trappings of a universe that draws heavily on imagery from the kingdom hearts/final fantasy series.  Enjoy the first Chapter.</p><p>Editing is ongoing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light in the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *any similarities to real persons or events are coincidence*
> 
> The lover's are ambushed in their own home...

RileyxxxEphraim

Chapter 1  
Untimely Arrival

The gate of Manse du Riguez-Laga rattles against the onslaught of the razor sharp winds as Jerry, whose insides churn with hatred, tightens the heavy coat around him. The blizzard was expected, but the additional week spent finding the home of his obsession had not been accounted for. He is weary and dehydrated from his overlong journey; though his vengeance is nigh, he cannot help but admire the carefully crafted architecture of the mansion. The guardian of Leonhart, Griever, gazes majestically outward atop the left and right columns of the main gate; his mane flowing gracefully behind him, fangs bared against the enemies of his stewards. The image of Fenrir, the god-eater, strikes a fearsome image against the bars, eyes glowing red, the ring in his mouth the only leverage given to move the heavy bars made of black magicite. The walls surrounding the house approach 5 meters in height in Jerry's estimation, the gate is the only way in; beyond it lies a path devoid of the incessantly accumulating ice and snow that plagues the rest of Nifleheim. On either side of the path are gardens filled with lilies and all manner of springtime flowers; two fountains in the image of cherubim rest on either side of the path and in the middle of the gardens. The symmetry is admittedly beautiful, though the magick that must have been used to build this place is enough to fill Jerry with doubt. The image of his mistress in her fury gives Jerry pause, allowing him to dismiss his trepidation. The warm light from the bay windows of the manse beckon him to bring doom upon the household wherein lie his unsuspecting victims.  
The hum of power in the magicite reverberates through Jerry's body as he reaches for the "knocker" in the wolf Fenrir's mouth; thinking better of trying the obstacle bare-handed he orders one of his "Fat-boy" heartless, a heavy-set creation of Darkness, skin black as midnight and well armored, to open the gate. Barely has the Fat-boy's hand grazed the wolf's mouth before the image comes to life, tearing away at the shadow-flesh of the creature born out of the darkness in the hearts of man. The Shadows, with their long spindling forms, reach out with their spider-like tendrils to pull their comrade out. Jerry immediately orders them to stop what they're doing as he watches the wolf consume the dark being before him; Fenrir's eyes begin to dim and the gates open of their own accord. A clever trick, he thinks, to consume all impurities before one can enter "their" home; he laughs at the limitations of Riguez-Laga's pathetic defenses, perhaps he should not have worried at all. Now with newfound confidence he summons the nearly 3 score heartless in his command to follow him to the main hall and into the mansion where his prey awaits. Today he would finally have the carnal knowledge that he craved; whether wanted by the object of his desire or not.

Fight

"Oh Ephraim, thou art the noblest of beasts" Riley groans as Ephraim begins pulling his now limp penis from his lover. Laughing jovially at Riley’s choice in phrasing, Ephraim's body shakes while he covers his mouth and wipes the sweat forming above his eyes.

Still chortling Ephraim leans to kiss the man who still makes him laugh despite dark days past. "And thou art the silliest of swans..."

Riley, pursing his lips at the retort, pulls away replying "swans are beautiful though I dare say a man's feelings should not be held silly by his lover; laying a heavy insult atop a compliment, you pin my pride beneath shame..."

Dumbfounded that the one he loved could take such offense at his playful jest Ephraim's chest swells with anger; though realizing he has no valid outlet for this emotion, immediately begins to deflate. "It seems no words of mine are pleasant enough; perhaps I should only be pinning you beneath me to show you how I feel rather than insult you."

Riley considers this while getting up to play with Ephraim's chest hair and gazes into his lover's eyes before starting a kiss that slowly begins to intensify as they both give into their lusts. 

The fire crackling in the background gives ambience to the souls of long lost bards, captured in vinyl, currently providing a melody and beat as the two men begin their dance atop the soft pelt of the polar bear they had slain not a fortnight past. The sounds of their lovemaking fill the den of their mansion, reverberating against the walls and drowning the howling blizzard in the sea of their passion.

Riley, now riding his love in the "reverse cowboy" position, begins to tighten his grip on the rug; holding himself steady on top of the bull beneath him, while mentally leaning into his ecstasy. The cock inside of him begins to bully his prostate in earnest while the hands on his hips help to hold him in place. Ephraim, fully aroused and filled with aggression, pulls out from under Riley to bend him over face first into the bear-skin rug. Ephraim sends his right hand to grasp Riley's hair and hold his beloved's head firmly against the soft texture beneath them and lightly grips Rileys manhood with his left; then, with no inhibition, begins to take Riley from behind pouring every ounce of emotion into each thrust.

The two men remain locked in their rhythmic passion; hours seem to stretch for an eternity, both lovers oblivious to the passage of time. If the sun were in season to rise in their northern haven, they might have noticed that it had been awake for hours. At long last fatigue begins to set in, never completely satisfied when breaking away from each other, both lovers collapse gasping and moaning while clinging onto each others bodies. Ephraim, running his fingers through Riley's hair, kisses his love deeply before pulling Riley's head into his chest and the two begin to doze off in each other's arms.

They have not rested long before being awoken by the banging against the thick oak doors of the entrance hall which has startled them from their slumber. Still messy from their night of lovemaking, both men quickly make themselves decent.

Riley, disconcerted, voices his fears and worry "Who hath found us in the depths of our love-haven, if it be enemy not friend I...".

"I know not but our doors shall not be answered with unarmed hospitality" Ephraim interjects while summoning his keyblade the fairy harp "if it be a fight they so desire then they shall have it!"

Filled with the courage of his lover's resolve, Riley straps his holsters to his waist drawing his two .45 Excaliburs "Then let us greet our guests".

The sounds of the doors bending beneath the strain of multiple impacts fills the halls as the men make their way down the winding stairs and into the entryway both wide and deep enough to handle a battle that may boast a few dozen men (or heartless for that matter). The blood hued carpet stretches down and into the main hall all the way to the door; on either side a collection of paintings, artwork and antiques the men had collected over their many anniversaries trembled at the forces encroaching upon their owner's. The heavy pounding against the doors rocks the large chandelier, flickering the lights of the magicite in its bulbs; back and forth it teeters and no small amount of dust and plaster continuously shakes loose from its tethers. As Riley takes up a rear position, Ephraim plants himself in the middle of the hall standing stalwart in readiness to defend his home; his neko-eyes narrow and his feline tail begins to twitch with excitement at the thought of toying with the enemies who had disturbed the lovers' peace and quiet. The door now only a few blows away from breaking completely, Ephraim readies his weapon for a "strike raid". The red fox tail at the end of the keyblade dangles behind Ephraim as he steels himself; the length, about that of a gladius, and reach of the "harp" is not impressive, but he is able to use it well. The keys silver tip and jagged teeth are offset by beautiful green shading along the shaft, its hilt wrapped in handguards in the shape of Tinkerbell's wings; she had blessed the key with fae magick when they had last seen her and he had not been let down by the form yet.

The doors burst open revealing close to three dozen Shadows as well as a score of Fat-boy heartless; among them is a man-boy on heelies who glides into the hall, all bluster, screaming "Riley, today is the day that I tap that...!" Jerry's sentence is interrupted by the spinning keyblade thrown at his face which destroys his jaw as it soars into the darkness behind him. Rolling back on his heels Jerry tries to take a knee, but not before the keyblade boomerangs back striking him at waist level from behind. Ephraim filled with rage upon seeing the man-boy, now sprawled out, back on the floor, who had tried to steal his man with unwanted sexual advances so many times before, catches the keyblade in his left hand and torques his body in a graceful twist, adding momentum, as he releases his key in another throw. Jerry somewhat ready now barely gets to his feet in time to bring his reinforced wooden staff, whose tips are in the shape of perfectly symmetrical glandes, up to block the next blow. The fairy harp returns to its owner whose cries of "send thy minions knave!" resound throughout the hall.

Jerry eyes filled with shame and rage, points his finger in a silent command and heartless begin to storm the hall. Riley emitting burning ice in his expression, fills the hall with the sounds of his .45s, silver and engraved in Latin with the phrases "Memento Mori" and "Facta non Verba", rocking the stained glass. Shadows begin to disperse against the brilliant flashes of "light" leaving his barrels, Riley's trigger fingers pulling with the speed of lightning bolts. Rushing in to get beneath the chandelier, Ephraim fells several heartless, knocking away one with enough force to break Riley's favorite vase; "Shit! I'm going to hear about that" he thinks as he begins taunting the Fat-boys in. Nearly all of the heavy "tank" heartless have Ephraim surrounded when with a sly grin and a wink he throws the fairy harp into an arc reaching the worn tethers of the chandelier; as the beautiful (and heavy) piece falls, Ephraim back flips onto the head of the closest heartless and prances away from the crash using his enemies backs to propel himself out of danger. He gracefully lands in front of Jerry, one knee and hand to the floor for balance, thinking "I look ultra-badass right now". Ephraim's maneuver has only taken a split second; as he stands the sounds of the chandelier crashing on top of the Fat-boys resonates throughout the hall in an explosion of glass and debris.

Sauntering over to join his love and take vengeance on Jerry, Riley cooly dispatches the remaining shadows without breaking pace; his eye-brows arch with arousal, as he watches Ephraim disarm their foe, Jerry, and proceed to break both the villain's knee-caps. Riley's grip on his Excalibur's tighten as he joins Ephraim's side; raising the pistol in his right hand Riley asks "any last words". Jerry, jaw still broken, yet clearly begging for mercy with his pitiful groans of agony, raises his hands to cover his face. Riley, unphased, "oh that's right.." begins to pull the trigger as "darkness" rises from beneath the floor to wrap Jerry in its cold embrace, transporting him to safety, leaving only a burn mark on the floor where Riley's shot hits too late.

"Gods damnit!" Riley screams. "We had almost put the bastard to his end!"

"Alas, it seems our flare for the dramatic turns his cowardice into a strength." Ephraim muses.

"Let us not wax philosophical, if he hath found this place then so too hath Maleficent." Riley spits through his teeth.

"Let us first bathe and make ready for our journey. We have time yet." Ephraim replies, eyes weary with concern for his lover's mental state; being careful with his words so as not to upset Riley by opening old wounds.

"'Tis fair and reasonable, but let us make haste." Riley, having said this, breaks away to go prepare the hot water "You can pack our things, I will draw the bath".

Grumbling out of earshot, Ephraim slumps his shoulders at the thought of the tedium of packing; knowing that he will inevitably do it wrong and suffer the consequences later.

Eyes, glowing green against the night, observe the men as they hurry up the stairs...

Preparation

Ephraim having just finished with the packing strides into the room eager to clean his fur. Terrified of water though he is, Ephraim knows intellectually that he will not drown in their bath house. Riley had already set the furnace which heated their water and opened the gates of their pool. The water comes from beneath the ice outside and is kept out by a mechanical gate connected to several steam powered contraptions built by their friend Cid. To bathe, the men have to first engage the high-powered furnace which runs on materia; then open the first gate to let the water in. The thermostat now displaying a comfortably hot temperature lets Riley know it is time to release the water into the pool. Ephraim had already begun undressing; Riley now turning around sees him naked and blushes terribly in his surprise.

"You should not, surprise me from the shadows thus." Riley murmurs through his canine teeth.

"I had thought a husky-ningen's sense of smell better, proud of it as you are." Retorts Ephraim in a playful tone.

Furling his eyes and turning away, Riley replies "The smell of blood has my senses clouded yet."

Tentatively, Ephraim approaches his lover from behind and wraps his arms across Riley's firm chest covered in soft black and white fur "I apologize, dear one, this is not the time for jests" pulling Riley closer Ephraim snuggles his face against the mane, soft and smelling of lavender soap, that he so loved to run his fingers through. Riley's tail moves absently with pleasure, caressing Ephraim's left side, first across his ribcage, then down to his outer thigh.

Pleased with the tender affection Ephraim was showing him, Riley reluctantly pulls away; smiling and grabbing Ephraim's hand, he motions towards the pool. Stepping gingerly into the water, tail wagging, Riley lowers himself into position for their intimate bathing ritual. Ephraim, now behind him, pulls his husky-ningen's upper body into his own and gently bites Riley's neck while reaching for the shampoo. Riley leans back his head to better expose his neck and groaning with pleasure uses his puppy dog eyes to beg for a kiss. Ephraim obliges him, careful not to let his whiskers get in the way, while pouring out a liberal amount of shampoo onto Riley's chest. The kiss starts off slow and sweet, but as Ephraim begins massaging his fingers through Rileys now soapy chest fur and moves his hands towards the husky-ningen's ribcage and down towards the waist, it becomes something hungry and filled with lust. Ephraim's barbed Neko-penis hardens against the base of Riley's tail; Riley pulls away still wanting, but needing to catch his breath. They hold each others gaze for what feels like an eternity; Ephraim, still running his fingers firmly across Riley's body, feels the sensuality in the stroke of Riley's nails against his inner thighs. 

Riley, now completely clean, stands and turns to face Ephraim; kissing his Neko-san and lowering to his knees. Riley traces the lines of Ephraim's "V-muscle" before picking up the soap to wash him. Waist deep in water and below Ephraim, who has now moved to be seated above him, Riley begins by washing both his love's feet before slowly working his way up Ephraim's calves and thighs. Upon reaching the still erect penis, Riley gently grabs it by its base and slowly massages it in his soapy hands. Preparing to orally please Ephraim, Riley rinses away the soap with warm water. Still holding the base, Riley looks up into Ephraim's eyes before slowly rolling his tongue over the base and up the shaft; only stopping to pay special attention to the underside of the glans where Ephraim had told Riley he was most sensitive. Ephraim, leaning back with his eyes half shut, relaxes with his elbows resting on top of the steps to the pool and resigns himself to enjoy his delirium at watching Riley do his work. Riley's mouth starts to produce more saliva from the pleasure of feeling the stiffness become more and more pronounced. Loving the expressions of ecstasy on Ephraim's face when he brings his lips all the way down to the base Riley now begins to slide Ephraim's cock in and out of his mouth in earnest.

The discomfort of having Ephraim's fairly large penis punch the back of his throat had long been trained away and Riley now rather enjoyed the feeling of the erection down his relaxed throat. Riley continues his motions and feels Ephraim's legs tighten and twitch beneath his arms. Running his hands slowly up Ephraim's thighs, Riley again scratches along the lines of Ephraim's "V-muscle" before sliding his hands up the Neko's waist and firmly grabbing his chest in hand. White hot ecstasy poors down Riley's throat and he applies more suction to Ephraim's penis, slowly pulling up from the base to the tip so as not to lose anything.

"Thank you..." Ephraim gasps, chest now heaving. "Thank you, baby"

"You are most welcome..." Riley replies as he washes his mouth "but now I think it time we left, rinse yourself and we shall fly."

"Not literally, I should hope." chortles Ephraim.

"Thy smart-ass better not ruin this moment..." Riley retorts facetiously with a deadpan expression.

Floundering for words Ephraim tries to reply "I...uh...wait...but..."

"I am fucking with thee silly boy." Riley's mirthful laughter fills the room upon seeing Ephraim's grumpy and overly sensitive expression "come let us make haste."

The two men hurriedly dry themselves and set to dressing for their journey. It would be a 3 hour drive to the airfield with the blizzard, yet once they had passed the edge of the township the journey would prove much easier. Nifleheim, the continent whose borders they had barely passed to build their little "fortress of solitude", is plagued with a neverending winter. The nights drag on for months at a time and during the summer one could barely see the sun through the multiple snowstorms. It had been the perfect hideaway, or so they had thought; if Jerry, who had long ago been robbed of his sanity to be controlled by the witch Maleficent for the power to defeat Ephraim, had found them then the mansion was no longer safe. 

Riley shoulder's his pack as he muses over better forgotten memories: The dank cellar where their once boon companion had held them, the blackened chain that held his arms above his head tearing away at the sockets of his shoulder, the feeling of Jerry's spidery hands running down the jagged scars placed their fresh from torture...Ephraim places his hand on Riley's shoulder, whose whole body is now shaking, to snap him back from the darkness. 

"Me thinks we owe Maleficent a great debt, what say you? Shall we pay it back with interest?" Ephraim's eyes are burning now. 

Remembering the events of last year Riley through gritted teeth replies "Yes, Winston and Jerry are gone forever, but we shall avenge their memories..." Riley chokes hurriedly wiping the tears from his eyes; he grips the pistol engraved "Facta non Verba" that he had nicknamed Lily-blossom as if swearing an oath to himself in that very moment. "I won't die till my vengeance is wrought."

Ever since they had saved the princess Aurora from a Chimera the witch had sent to kill her, Maleficent had sought to turn all their friends hearts to darkness and in so doing destroy the two warriors from within. Even Winston, Ephraim's master who had taught him to wield the keyblade, had fallen; he had sacrificed himself to hold off Maleficent's army to allow Ephraim to close the world's keyhole, but his life had been the aim of her scheme. The keyhole had never been opened, but this realization had come too late. Winston had gone out dancing to a symphony of clashing metal; his movements reflecting every ounce of light within him off his blades. Fighting back to back with Jerry, he had not expected the betrayal; a week had passed since Jerry had been seduced by Maleficent and when he snapped Winston's neck from behind the shock slowly faded from Ephraim's Master's eyes, the lights dimmed and the world turned colder than the deepest winters of Nifleheim. Riley had been the one to find him lying stripped with his body being desecrated by shadows; the horror and rage Riley had felt in seeing his friends body being molested by shadows, bits and pieces being torn away from his skin, had left him with more scars than the physical torture that would occur. The maniacal laughter of Maleficent and the insane giggling of her new servant, Jerry, had filled the room, painting the world crimson; caution thrown to the wind, Riley unloaded every last round he had left in Maleficent's direction. His efforts had come to naught as she summoned shadows to stand in the way of his "Magick shot". What shadows survived the assault amassed into the form of a giant heartless which thrust its long and powerful arm out toward him and pulled Riley into its grasp. The dark beast squeezed as Riley began to scream in pain. Like a bolt Ephraim all but flew across the chamber slashing the arm of the heartless in seven clean strokes; his energy expended in his attempt to save his lover Ephraim collapsed to his knees. With a cry Riley extricated himself from the lifeless hand that held him and rushed to pick up Ephraim; Maleficent, now tired of their shit cast her time magic stopping Riley in his tracks long enough for the heartless to surround him and pull him and Ephraim into their doors to darkness.

Both men remain quiet in their memories as they load up the large vehicle shaped like an old world era tank with the difference that in place of treads are hover turbines. The vehicle is not powerful enough to hover more than five feet, but it will keep them from becoming trapped in the snow and ice. The gravity turbines hum to life as Ephraim turns the key in the ignition.  
"We shan't need to be cold whilst the engine warms on our journey." Ephraim mused.  
With a wink Riley added "Though once the auto-pilot is set, we could resort to creating our own heat."  
"Oh you saucy little minx come hither." Ephraim says with a hungry look in his eyes and begins to chase Riley through the garage.  
Half exasperated and half giggling Riley cries "Thou art as insatiable as a hungering tiger"  
"Rawr!" Ephraim lilts his growl into a playful tone.  
Laughing Riley attempts to reason "Come we have tarried to long here we must be on our way".  
"Aye, let us go" Ephraim sighs his tail slightly drooping.  
Loading into the hovercraft Riley smacks Ephraim’s ass and flashes a devilish grin when Ephraim arches eyebrows and sucks his teeth. The bay doors open and the turbines roar as the vehicle departs with the two men now beginning their journey.


End file.
